Survey of 450 adolescents attending one middle school in Albemarle Co. Students and parents were sent a questionnaire concerning history of asthma and asthma symptoms. A random sample population will be investigated further with testing for immediate hypersensitivity and with evaluation of allergen levels in their home environment.